Someday
by Icewind Alchemist
Summary: Haru decides to reveal his feelings to Elie, but a man's plot could mean the end of his and another boy's life. Will the two of them survive to reveal their feelings before it's too late? HaruxElie. Based on "Someday" by Nickelback. Oneshot.


_**The story's going to be pretty long, so please bear with me. It should be worth it in the end.**_

_**Btw, the story is told in first person in the following order; Haru, Hikaru, Elie, and Eri. The pattern repeats after Eri. Pay close attention to their stories; it'll help you understand.**_

_**Haru, Elie, and all other Rave Master characters are (c) of Hiro Mashima.**_

_**The song Someday is (c) of Nickelback**_

_**The movie Ark is (c) of whoever made the movie (I don't know. --;)**_

_**OC s and this story are (c) of Icewind Alchemist (Moi).**_

_**BTW, if you've never seen the movie Ark, there are spoilers for it near the end of the story.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

000

After carefully thinking it out, I made my decision. Tonight, I would tell Elie the secret I had kept for so long. Or, more of what I finally realized. But...what if she doesn't feel the same? It could damage the bond between us that had been forming for almost a year. As much as I wanted to get this of my chest, I didn'tt want to lose her either.

"Haru? What are you doing up here?" Her voice called me back from my thoughts. I must have been walking up the hill where she stood now while thinking back on the decision I made. Well, no turning back now.

"I just wanted to admire the scenery." I quickly lied, mentally wincing. "We move around so much that its hard to get a good look at things like this." That wasnt a lie; the forest below looked spectacular. But, of course, I didn't exactly come here to gaze out at it like Elie was doing a minute ago.

The full moon and glittering stars, with no clouds covering them, gave off almost as much light as the sun during the day. That illumination painted highlights in Elies soft brown hair, yet at the same time cast shadows on her normally angelic face. In place of the perky expression I had grown to love was a pasted smile with sad brown eyes. Something was wrong...but what?

"Elie?" I gently asked. "Is there something bothering you?" I searched her face for anything betraying her real emotions as she replied "It's nothing. I wanted to look at the forest a bit since were moving around so much; like you said." Her smile was still there, but so was the sadness in her eyes. But if I tried to pressure her to tell the truth then she'd keep lying until she stormed off, which meant that I would lose my chance to tell her. So I just said "Alright" and left it at that.

The two of us were silent for what seemed like years when, in reality, it was a minute. Finally, I managed to gather up the courage to begin. "Elie? Theres something I want to tell you". She turned and faced me. "What is it?" she asked, confused. I inhaled deeply before beginning. "Elie, please dont get upset if you dont like this, but I-Watch out!"

The warning came too late. The man who crept up behind Elie now had his arm around her neck to restrain her. "Got one!" he crowed.

"**ELIE!"**

I began to draw the Ten Powers as I rushed at her captor. But before I could get close enough, or even get my sword out, something slammed into the back of my head as a sharp pain erupted from my skull. "Got the other." Someone muttered from behind me as everything grew dark. Before I faded into unconsciousness, I prayed that this time, Elie would be alright.

000

_How the hell did we wind up like this?_

_Why weren't we able_

_To see the signs that we missed_

_And try to turn the tables_

000

"Hikaru! Earth to Hikaru!"

"Huh? What did I miss?"

Malcolm sighed. "Oh I dont know." He said sarcastically. "Maybe it was the argument Len and I were having about whether or not to see that new movie that's coming out soon. We were hoping for your opinion, seeing as I wanted to go as a group."

"Oh. So, uhh...what's the movie about?" I asked.

This time, Malcolm rolled his eyes. "It's a computer animated film about a sci-fi world about to be destroyed," he recited. "The only hope left is a priestess's daughter, who is the only one who can pilot a ship called the Ark."

"Sounds interesting." I told him. "Why doesn't Len want to see it?"

Len isn't the type to sigh or roll his eyes, but one of his eyebrows went up. "I had just gotten done telling Malcolm," he began. "It's not the movie I don't like; it doesn't seem that bad. It's the time it comes out that I dont like. I have to be at Karate at that time."

"But that's the best time to see it!" Malcolm argued. "There's gonna be lots of people there, including girls!"

"So you're actually interested in the opposite gender instead of the film itself." Len snorted. "Why not go to a café? It's a much better match making place then a theater, which is impossible to flirt in I might add..."

As my two best friends continued their argument, my attention shifted back to a group of girls chattering away. There was Marina, who had dark hair and was known for her ability to tell if her boyfriend was cheating on her. Next to her was Jessica, a mischievous blonde with the same knack for martial arts as Len. And then there was Eri...whom all my attention was focused on.

Soft brown hair framed her beautiful, heart shaped face and dark brown eyes. She was perky and had very eccentric tastes. But unlike most girls I've met, she doesn't worry her head off about food and weight, at least as far as I've seen.

I don't consider myself a romantic, like Malcolm is. But, for some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about Eri. I already had a good idea on what it was, but before I ever got a chance to tell her, another girl would choose that moment to pop up and would start a conversation with me, which usually ended with a request to go out. After turning her down, I would find Eri missing and would have to look for her again.

"...speaking of match making, I think I know what's with our friend Captain Spaceman, a.k.a. Hikaru." Malcolm said loudly.

I blinked a couple times before turning back to Malcolm and Len. "What are you talking about?"

Malcolm smirked. "For starters, if you told us that you had a crush on Eri, then I wouldn't have snapped at you before. Seems puberty's finally hit you in the face."

"Malcolm, how about speaking English, please?"

"I'm just saying that if you said you liked Eri, then I would've given you a few hints."

"I don't like her!"

"Careful what you say, man. She isn't to far away and can easily hear you. And if she does, well, she'll be even more upset."

"What do you mean by that?"

Malcolm froze. "You didn't hear about it?" He asked, unable to believe me. I frowned. "Hear about what? It's not too bad, is it?"

Malcolm sighed. "It could be. Her parents are getting divorced and are battling over who'll have custody over her. From the look of things, she might go with her mom and will have to move."

000

_I wish you'd unclench your fists_

_And unpack your suitcase_

_Lately there's been too much of this_

_But don't think it's too late_

_  
_000

I struggled to get my eyelids open. It became so hard to do something as simple as that; shows how battered up I was. I wasn't actually beaten up, of course. It just felt like someone tossed me around for about five hours. As my eyes adjusted to my surroundings I shuddered, sending fresh waves of pain through my body.

I was in a stone room, it was more like a box in my opinion, equipped with everything that would make a prison cell; a wooden bench, an old bed, and a hole that stunk so bad I didn't want to know what was in it, though I was starting to get an idea on what it's purpose was.

More importantly, however, was that Haru was nowhere to be seen. If he was here, I wouldn't be so scared. If he was here, he'd comfort me and find a way to escape. If he was here...nothing about this place would matter.

It's not like I like being a damsel in distress or anything; I do my best to help out whenever I get a chance, whether its fighting or first aide. It's just that lately...I haven't been able to stop thinking about Haru. I see his face in my dreams and when I'm awake. But I'm not disturbed at all by it. Instead, I feel...well...

Got it! You know when you've had a nightmare and youre trying to get over it? And someone comforts you and tells you they're with you and won't let anything happen to you? That sense of comfort is what Haru was to me.

But now...I feel like those nightmares have returned. The ones where I have to leave everyone forever. I began having these horrible dreams ever since I found out Etherion was the only thing able to put the Rave stones together. Resha died when she created Rave...so does that mean I'll die if I reunite Rave? I dont want to die, at least not too soon. Theres so much in life I dont want to miss out on; meeting people and seeing places, playing games and having fun, getting my memory back and saying "hi" to my parents and my friends...not to mention finding someone I love and maybe starting a family.

Its this thought I finally realize something. It's like a secret, but it was something I never found out until now. I never noticed it before, even when it became so obvious. Guess I'm not really the sharpest tool in the shed, or whatever that saying is.

Another thought bothers me; I should tell Haru what I've found out...but he's not here.

000

_Nothin's wrong_

_Just as long as_

_You know that someday I will_

000

Another day at class. It's the same thing like it is everyday; I'm staring at Hikaru instead of paying attention to the teacher's lecture. I know the results are going to show up on my report card, but for some reason it's worth it to me. Marina, whom Jessica and I agreed was an expert when it came to the affairs of the heart, told me that strange things happen when a man or woman finds a certain somebody in their life that seems to complete them.

Weird things have been happening to me; I don't just mean me staring at Hikaru. Sometimes I see his face in my dreams, both at night and during the day. His silver-white hair hangs over his cute, babyish face and violet eyes. His smile brightens up any room, no matter how dark.

But though those are the qualities that the other girls went wild over (that and his abs; one girl got a picture of him at the beach), they weren't what attracted me to him. He was like a white knight with a code of chivalry. He always stood up for what he believed in and for anyone who was getting hurt. And he also cared for those close to him. I wonder if I'll ever count as close...

No, that will never happen. My mom will be awarded custody over me, I'll have to move, and I'll probably never see Hikaru again.

I'll never be able to tell him I love him.

000

_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

000

"Its time for you to wake up, Rave Master."

Groaning, I did my best to get my eyelids all the way up. Even then, I was a long way from being awake and alert. When I finally was, I was able to get a good look at the situation I was in.

I was on a wall, with my hands shackled and my feet covered with ground to keep me from trying anything funny (Which I wouldve been planning had it not been for my grogginess).

My captor, a pale man with red eyes, was looking at me with something like interest (No, not the lovey interest, more of the hmm interest). "So it's true." he murmured. "You do look almost exactly like him...All my doubts have been cleared."

"Who are you talking about?" I snapped. "My dad?"

"Oh no. He's of no importance right now. Its that other boy..."

"Whatever, just let Elie and I go!"

The man smirked, making me cringe. "I'm afraid I can't do that." he sneered. "Both of you are vital to our plans. If even one of you is missing, then this whole thing would be a waste."

"Funny; I'm normally in the way of your goals. Unless youre not with Demon Card."

"Actually, I'm Commanding Officer Maung of Demon Card. Lord Lucia wouldn't care if you lived or died, so that means I can do with you whatever I please. As for the girl Elie, shell help me out with this little plan."

"And what's that?"

This time, Maung laughed coldly. "What else? Etherion! The ultimate power will be one of Demon Cards greatest weapons. And I'll get a promotion for turning her in!"

I froze. This was just like with Ogre and Doryu. All they saw in Elie was a potential living weapon when she was just a teenage girl. They didn't care that she didn't know who she was or that she could die if she used her power too much. As long as she had Etherion, that would be all that mattered to them. I felt adrenaline pumping in me as I glared at Maung...

"**YOU MONSTER!!!!"** I finally yelled. "All you want her for is to use her to spread death and misery. I won't allow you to use her like this! She deserves better than that!"

"And what about what youre planning, Rave Master?" Maung challenged. "From what I heard, Etherion is the only thing that can piece Rave back together. So maybe you're just keeping her alive until she does that. Afterwards, she'll most likely end up like Resha and die from using her power."

I continued to glare at him. I was sure that Elie wouldn't die. If she had to die to reunite Rave, then I'd just use the Raves as they are. After watching Dad die saving me, being unable to stop him from sacrificing himself, I made a vow that I would never let another person die, for my sake or for the planet.

"Anyways, where were we before that little outburst?" Maung continued. "Ah yes. You see, I stumbled on an interesting little tidbit that could aide in Demon Cards conquest. Another world lies parallel to our own. If a bridge to that world was made, then we could get more weapons, soldiers, resources, and any other technology. Not to mention that planet's power as well."

"To make the bridge, however, we needed to find someone who existed on both sides. Someone with a parallel persona. Someone...like you, Haru Glory. Or, as your known on the other side, Hikaru Ginki."

Without warning, my chest began to clench up right when the last syllable left his lips. What was happening to me? It felt like something was trying to come out from inside me, but what? I began waiting for the moment where this pain would end, where it would just be numb.

Finally, it came.

000

_Well I hoped that since we're here anyway_

_We could end up saying_

_Things we've always needed to say_

_So we could end up stringing_

000

Finally! School's out for the weekend! Now's my chance to tell Eri and...well, spend as much time with her as I can if she does move. The question is, wheres Eri?

Speaking of Eri, I've been having these weird dreams where I'm having all sorts of crazy adventures with her. I wield this huge sword that can change forms and Eri, though shes called some other name I can't remember, is carrying these tonfa-like guns. Malcolm and Len are in them too, except Malcolm manipulates silver and Len is something called dragon race.

Just what do these dreams mean? That I long for adventure and a chance to be close to Eri? Or maybe theyre saying I have to get a life. Or...maybe its allowing me to know Eri better. Now that I think about it, I've been having these dreams before seeing Eri for the first time. But did that mean I was actually in love with dream-Eri?

"Hikaru Ginki."

A mysterious voice snapped me back to reality. I swiveled around to get a good look.

Behind me was a man, although he didn'tt look really human. His skin was very pale and he had red eyes, reminding me of vampire stories. All he needed was fangs and an accent.

"I've been waiting for you." he said, a smile forming. I shivered at the sight. "What do you want?" I asked cautiously. "Simple," he replied. "I need your assistance, and sacrifice, for a very important ritual. Haru is already doing his part, though he's struggling against it."

"I'm really sorry," I told him, stepping back. Something about that name he just said rang a bell in my head, though I didn't know why. "I don't have time for this; I need to meet up with someone. Guess you'll need someone else." I began to walk away at a normal pace, even though I wanted desperately to run as fast as I can. I didn't want this guy to know I was scared for some reason.

"I think not, Haru Glory."

A sharp pain erupted in my chest this time. I gasped and keeled over. "What...did you...do to me?" I demanded weakly.

"I simply said your twin's name. It's just your soul reacting to it."

"I don't...have a twin."

"I'm referring to your reflection on the other side. Just as I told him about you."

My breathing was becoming very ragged and short. I began coughing like crazy, as if I had asthma or something like that. The pain was still concentrated on my chest, and it felt like someone was trying to tear my heart out. Or my lungs.

I only remember two things before blacking out. One was the man saying "Once you die, the bridge between your world and mine will be complete."

The other was Eri shouting my name.

000

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits_

_Instead of a Hollywood horror_

000

"Pssst. Elie!"

I looked up from the ground. "Whos there?" I asked quietly.

"Who do you think? The Easter bunny?"

I recognized that voice (and attitude) right away. "Musica!" I whispered excitedly before noticing another figure with him. "And Let!"

"Shhhh! Not too loud! I can't afford any of the guards coming before I can get the door open. Just hold on a sec...There we go!" The door swung right open. Let peered inside. "Haru's not with you?" he asked. I shook my head sadly. "I haven't seen him since I woke up in here. He must be in another cell or...or... " I couldn't bring myself to say that cursed word.

"Puuuunnn!!!!" Plue was motioning towards a corridor. "He wants us to follow him." Let muttered. "Maybe Haru's still alive."

"Then let's go!" I shouted, running after the carrot nosed...bug...dog...snowman. Let and Musica shouted at me to slow down, but I ignored them and kept running. _Please let him be alive_, I prayed, be it to the gods or fate, or even death herself, as I ran.

Finally we arrived in a huge stone room (What's with bad guys and stone dungeons?) with a figure in the back I recognized immediately as...

"HARU!"

He didn't even stir as I called out his name or when I made loud echoing footsteps as I rushed over to him. While checking to see if he was alright, I noticed his eyes and gasped. They were blank, just as they were before while he was in Alteraris. Except then they had been wide open. Now they were partially closed, as if he were struggling to stay awake. That could mean...

"No way!" I admonished myself. There was no way he could. I grabbed his wrist and checked his pulse. It was there, thank god, but it was faint...and getting fainter by the second.

000

_Nothin's wrong_

_just as long as_

_you know that someday I will_

000

Hospitals need to make waiting room chairs more comfortable. Especially when someone is waiting for news about their loved ones. I had been squirming around in my seat for nearly an hour after bringing Hikaru in.

Everything had happened so fast. I saw Hikaru passing out and, without thinking, picked him up and ran to the hospital as fast as I could. It wasn't easy; you try running with a sixteen year-old boy who weighs about a hundred and fifty pounds. But for some reason, I was still able to get here without killing myself. It's probably because of all the adrenaline going through my body at the time. Even with that, however, I was still so exhausted when I finally arrived. My legs still feel like spaghetti noodles.

Besides being really worn out from the power run, I was also worrying about how Hikaru was. Now here's something for you to know; worry and exhaustion never have, never did, and never will mix. The butterflies in my stomach were acting so crazy I thought I would throw up. I almost did at first, but I forced it back down. Now wasn't the time.

"Umm...excuse me?" a female voice called me back from my thoughts. I looked up and locked eyes with a young woman, around twenty. Her dark hair was pulled back with her bangs and forelocks hanging in her face and dark brown eyes. She would've looked pretty if she didn't look so worried..

"Did you bring my little brother, Hikaru, in?" she asked. All I could do was nod. No sooner did I do that little movement did I find myself wrapped in a warm embrace. "Thank you so much!" the young woman was crying. "If you weren't there, he might have-" she pulled away and tried in vain to wipe the tears from her eyes. "If there's anything I can do..." she began.

"I don't think you can." I interrupted her. "All I want know is to know that he'll be alright." _And to tell him my feelings._ "And if you were able to make sure of that, I'm sure you would have done that already."

The young woman sighed. "I guess you're right. By the way, my name is Catrina. And you?"

"Eri. I'm one of Hikaru's classmates."

"Well, thanks again."

A gap of silence grew between us as Catrina took a seat next to me. Right now, all we could do was pray that Hikaru would be alright. I hated being this useless; even in my dreams I was more supportive than this.

Awhile ago, I began having these weird visions. In them I was with another boy and we had all sorts of adventures. The weird thing was...that boy looked exactly like Hikaru. He even acted the same way. The only difference was...we were closer in them. There were even a few times where he would hug me tightly.

But, out here in the cruel world called reality, we were never able to get close. Even when Hikaru tried to go over to me, some other girl would come over and start talking with him. Seeing him with another girl makes my heart plummet to my stomach. I'm not very pretty or popular and the girls who talk with him are everything I'm not; pretty and popular. I'd never stand a chance against them.

"Hello? Earth to Spacewoman?" a deep masculine voice interrupted my thoughts.

Looking up, I saw it was Malcolm and Len, Hikaru's best friends. They must've come here to visit him.

"The doctors said that a visit would be alright." Malcolm told me. "So Len, Catrina and me are going. You should come with, too."

"But I'm not related to him." I muttered. "I don't know him at all. They won't let me in. And what good will it do?"

"Are all people besides me clueless?!" Malcolm exclaimed right when I finished. "Earlier today I caught Hikaru staring at you. And as much as he denied it, I could tell by the way he was looking at you that he was...he was..." Malcolm had to stop ranting to figure out the right word when Len came in. "He was in love." he simply said.

I froze. How could that be? We never talked and never formally met. And all those girls he met...looked broken. I was so depressed all those times I failed to notice the girl that was talking to Hikaru before had the look of total rejection. So...he never got to meet me because I kept running off. I felt so stupid now. But...I could make up for all that by seeing him, just this once.

"Alright." I got up and replied. "I'm coming." Malcolm smiled. "I knew you felt the same way. Marina told me about your feelings, just as Jessica told Len."

I didn't ask why he and Len were meeting with my two best friends; I just started off towards Hikaru's room right when I heard where it was. I passed astounded doctors and nurses, shocked that I was running in a hospital. One doctor was shouting something to me and tried to stop me, but I ran right past him. _Let them be_ I thought. _Right now, I need to see him again; and tell him everything!_

I rushed into the room Hikaru was in. He was panting hard, as if he ran a marathon. Going over to his bedside, I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight. "Hikaru, please be alright!"

The doctor that tried to stop me before now bursted into the room. And from there, several things happened; Malcolm began fighting with the doctor, a strange dizzy sensation came over me, and I finally heard the sounds that I was, until now, oblivious to. There was a beeping coming from a machine with a line going through it (the one that monitors your heartbeat). And I finally heard what the doctor was shouting.

"Step aside! The patient is going into critical condition! He's dying!"

000

_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

000

_Where am I?_

Everything around me was black. I couldn't see or feel a thing, except for a light and a sharp pain in my chest. Something told me to go towards the light. I obeyed, ignoring the pangs that came the closer I got.

Just what was the light? And why did I feel the need to get closer to it? These questions kept repeating themselves in my head, yet my feet kept moving. So much for being cautious.

When I finally reached the light, I reached out to it. Warning bells were going off in my mind, but my body seemed to have a will of its own. That guy from before, Maung, was he behind all of this?

_HARU!!! WAKE UP!!! HARU!!!!!_

That voice...Elie?! The spell that was over me seemed to break. I glanced all around me, trying to find her, but I couldn't. "ELIE!" I shouted. "I'm right here!" No response. What was this place? While I looked around wildly, something caught my eye. Looking at where the light was, or more of used to be, I froze.

I would have these dreams where I was going to school with Musica and Let. Melodia, Julia, and Elie were there too, but I never got a chance to get close to Elie. Up until now I thought the dream meant I didn't realize my feelings for Elie. But here in front of me was...myself. Except he...I...(ARRRGGGHHH!!!! This is so confusing.)HE was from my dreams. Maung's words popped in my mind and I knew at once what was going on.

"You're...Hikaru Ginki, right?" I asked. He nodded. "That means you're Haru Glory." he replied. "Not to be rude, but I think both of us should be waking up."

"Yeah, from what that guy said we'll die here. And there's someone I need to talk to."

"Same here. Nice meeting you though. I figured out a lot from watching you and Elie. Before you go here's a bit of advice; don't screw up. You've been with her for a long time; don't make it in vain."

I snickered. "Same to you. Now get going; Eri's waiting for you. Don't make her keep it up." The darkness around us began dissolving as the two of us began to fade away. I smiled quietly. "I'm coming back, Elie."

LLL

The first thing I felt when I woke up were drops of water on my face. Struggling to open my eyes, I finally saw the source.

Elie was leaning right over me, her eyes filled with tears. When she saw I was awake she hugged me tight (not choking tight, just comforting tight). "Elie, it's alright." I soothed her. "I'm fine; you don't have to cry."

"But you almost died!" she cried. "I-We almost lost you! And you're saying you're fine!" More tears streamed down her face. I felt guilty for making her feel this way. "Elie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you cry."

"It's not your fault, Haru." She smiled. "You came back. That's enough to ask for."

I smiled back, then frowned as a thought entered my mind. "By the way, where's Maung? I thought he would've come back after doing his business in the other world." Let and Musica exchanged glances. "We haven't seen him anywhere. We figured something must have happened to him over there. He probably won't come back again." So that was what his master plan lead up to; being unable to return to his world for who knows how long.

I got up. "Anyways, we'd better get going. Just because Maung's not here doesn't mean his lackeys are going to give us a free pass out of here." Everyone agreed at once and we began to head out of the building. As we were leaving, I stayed back a bit to be close to Elie. "By the way, Haru." she asked. "What was it you wanted to tell me, back at the hill." I took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I-I wanted to tell you," I began uncertainly. What if our friendship was ruined because of my feelings? I began to hesitate. But then Hikaru's words came back to me...

_You shouldn't make all your time with her in vain, so don't screw up._

If I didn't tell her, I might as well slap her in the face and end it. _I didn't save her all those times just so I could push her away. If she doesn't feel the same way, then we can still be friends._ I began again, this time I would not hesitate.

"Elie, I wanted to tell you that I love you."

000

_How the hell did we wind up like this_

_Why weren't we able_

_To see the signs that we missed_

_And try to turn the tables_

000

"Hikaru! Don't die!"

My eyes slowly opened. The first thing they saw was a white room and a brunette's head laying on the bed, sobbing. Doctors were trying to pry her off, but she kept refusing, kept holding on. "Miss. There's nothing we can do for him." One doctor tried to tell her. "He's gone."

"No he's not." I muttered weakly. "He's alive and well."

The brunette up her head. I recognized those big brown eyes right when they looked into mine. "Eri." I said quietly. My hand went up to her face, brushing away the tears. "You don't have to cry; I'm okay now._"_

"**BAKA!!!" **Eri yelled, catching me off guard. Her arms were around me and her fist was hitting my chest softly, yet hard enough to get her point across. "You almost died and you're saying you're okay?! I know if I almost died I'd be anything BUT alright!" She stopped punching and began to cry. Feeling guilty, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry, Eri." I murmured. "All I meant was that I'm alive. And also, thanks for saving me back there. If you didn't call for me I wouldn't have made it." I noticed Catrina in the room and winced; she wasn't a big fan of surprises, like this one. But instead she shrugged her shoulders as if to say "I'm not stopping you." I mouthed my thanks to her and she smiled and left me alone with Eri.

The doctors, knowing they weren't needed right now, left the room as well. Now it truly was just the two of us. I took a deep breath. "Eri, there's something I want to tell you." Her head lifted up; now we were looking right into each other's eyes. "What is it Hikaru?"

"I..." Crap, I didn't know how to say it. What if I messed up and said something stupid? Then my chances would be gone.

"_Don't screw up."_

My own words echoed in my head. A sudden realization slapped me in the face; if I didn't tell Eri my feelings then this would all be for nothing. But if I told her...

"I heard you might be leaving." I began. Eri's eyes drooped as she sadly nodded. "So, if you do leave, I didn't want silence to be my last words. Eri, for a very long time, I loved you. And I still do, and still would no matter where you go."

000

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits_

_Instead of a Hollywood horror_

000

We were now back to where we were before, on the cliff overlooking the forest. Except this time Haru and I were sitting together, admiring the scenery without being alone. "Haru, did you have weird dreams too?" I asked. He smiled. "The ones where we're at school? Yeah I kept having those. But I didn't like them a lot at first; I never got to talk to you. Maybe they were trying to tell me to act before it was too late."

"And you did. But..." I swallowed hard. If I stayed with Haru, with the one I loved, then I'd break his heart when I had to leave. My mind wanted to lie, to say I only thought of him as a friend and nothing else. But my heart kept trying to get me to tell the truth, that I loved him too. In the end I felt sick to my stomach trying to figure it out.

But then I remembered the dreams I had. Eri might have to leave too. But if both of us were never going to see our loved ones again, then we should spend as much time with them as possible. That would be what counted.

"Haru, I didn't want to tell you this before; I didn't want to break your heart if I ever had to leave forever." I began. Haru began to retort, probably saying that I wouldn't have to leave. I stopped him and continued. "But then I realized that, even if I'd never see you again, the memories we make together would be what counted. So I'll make every minute count and tell you my answer to what you said; I love you too."

Haru smiled and hugged me. "I promise, if you leaving would be the only way to save the world, then I'll just find another way to do it." Before I had time to think, I found myself leaning close to him, our lips close to touching. My mind flashed back to Symphonia, when Lucia stole my first kiss. But as Haru and I touched I realized that Lucia never really did steal it; I still had it all along.

000

_Nothin's wrong_

_just as long as_

_you know that someday I will_

000

"_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_I know you're wondering when_.."

"Hikaru, you have a weird way of telling your feelings." I muttered to myself as I read his note. The top portion had been torn off, but I managed to gather all the pieces together so I could read the entire thing. "It's more like a song."

It was Saturday afternoon in town. Today Hikaru would be released from the hospital after being in there for a week. To celebrate his recovery, we, meaning Jessica, Marina, Malcolm, Len, and I, decided to watch the new movie that was out. But then Malcolm and Marina said they had "important buisness" to take care of. And Len and Jessica made up an excuse about Karate class. So it would just be Hikaru and I.

"About time you arrived." I told Hikaru as he came over. "I read your note about ten times already." As he began to look away, blushing, I quickly said. "But it's really sweet."

"Did your parents agree on who would take care of you?" he asked. I shook my head. "But I did tell them I'd rather stay with my dad. Since my opinion should count I'm pretty sure I'll stay with him. If not..." I quietly sighed.

"If not then I promise we'll meet up when we're older." Hikaru interjected. "And we'll still keep in touch until then." He got up. "Let's get going; the movie should start soon. I'll get the tickets and you get the popcorn."

"Sounds fair to me." After five minutes we were in the dark theater watching the story unfold. It was pretty interesting, with all the sci-fi stuff and the aggression between two groups of people. I began crying when it got close to the climax. Amarinth, the heroine, had to sacrifice herself to save everyone. As she and Rogan shared their only kiss, Hikaru put his arm around me comfortingly.

Nothing else happened afterwards, except Hikaru wanted to wait for the theater to empty out. We watched the credits as people left the theater, oblivious to the couple still sitting in their seats. Once we were sure that everyone was gone, Hikaru leaned over close to my face. "Do you mind?" he asked. "That's a stupid question." I retorted before his lips pressed onto mine. It was my first, but certainly wasn't my last, kiss. But it was something else. Just like with Haru and Elie, it was a promise; a promise that, if we would get separated, that someday we'd be back together.

000

_**I finally finished!!! Sorry it's sooooooo long, but it's part of a challenge I made. If you want to know more, read my profile for details on the challenge.**_

_**You can probably guess how the parallels got their names. If not, their names begin with the same letters as the original characters, and some sound similar if you take a closer look. And that's about it.**_


End file.
